The Kingdom of Ashes
by Checkingdude
Summary: The Sequel to Flame. Flame after 8 long years has created his kingdom from the ashes of an all dragon one and created a dragon/human kingdom instead. That doesn't mean he's off the Viking radar, not by a long shot. Now he must over come his old people's kingdom in order to allow his new way off life to survive.


Ashes

Chapter 1

Well its been a while since I wrote Flame, I think I should give those fans of it their fix again XD.

Me- I live!

Ruffnut-Your alive?!

Me- Don't make it sound like a bad thing.

Tuffnut- Why not?

Astrid- Guys, leave him alone, he's writing.

Tuffnut- Not about us and our awesome destruction!

Me-Okay, lets get on with the story, I've had a long couple months and I would really just like to sleep

-Long weeks!-

Flames, that's all I ever saw, Flames of war, Flames of destruction. But in those moments, I saw something else, Ashes. I saw ashes, and from these ashes, life. So I began. From these ashes, I created a Kingdom, one I called The Kingdom of Ash.

-Flame, a speech he gave in Montel Village after a peace was brokered.

Flame walked down the marble floor, he was on a mission, and he needed to gain an ally in his war.

His people, actual people, were outnumbered, but not out matched, it was a harsh stalemate between him and the new Viking Nation, a nation they deemed, the Steel Pack. But thanks to his dragons, he kept them alive and well. He planned on making the world a better place, he just needed the right war to do that.

The doors to the throne room of the Scottish King and Queen were opened for him. He walked right in as his name was announced.

"King Flame, Ruler of the Kingdom of Ashes."

Ah, it was such a delight to hear that title.

He walked till he was at the other end of the room, and then bowed to the King and Queen of Scotland.

"Welcome King Flame, how may we help you?" The king inquired.

"I come looking for help. I am attacking the Steel Pack, and I ask for assistance," Flame answered.

"And what can you offer Scotland?" the Queen asked curiously.

Flame smiled as he spoke. "I can give you my nation's most valuable resource, our most valuable, life staining power ever created by the Gods themselves."

"What is this power King Flame?" the King asked, astonishment and curiosity screaming in his eyes.

"I can give you dragons," Flame concluded.

The King and Queen exchanged glances and quickly came to the conclusion that this must be a bluff of some sort.

The King scoffed," Where are these dragons, I see no dragons." The king laughed.

Flame frowned, rolled his eyes, and then did the unexpected. He sprang the wings out. They ripped through his coat and reveled themselves to the king and queen.

"I was not joking," Flame spoke, no-nonsense clear in his voice.

"A Demon!" The King spat.

"Hardly, more like someone crowned by the things that a Viking calls a demon," Flame said calmly.

"You hide from your own people this form don't you!?" the now angry King accused.

"No, they all know who I am, they know my history well enough, they understand, you do not, not yet at least," Flame spoke with a clear voice.

"I should skin you demon!" The Scottish King yelled.

"Good luck, my dragons have surrounded your palace, your guards, captured, my riders should be here right about-"

The doors got blown in.

"-now."

"Yo-You monster!" The King roared.

"Hardly, more like someone who is getting very tired of war," Flame said dryly.

"You will not get away with this injustice!" The King shouted and charged the younger ruler.

Flame rolled his eyes and dodged, then promptly pinned the Scottish King to the floor.

"Injustice my wings, your majesty," Flame spat out, "but while you and your men are eating well and drinking wine, I'm out there defending my home with my men, trying to preserve a way of life! I've waited for 2 years for your answer and I tire of the games played in your court to put it off day after day. I've not fought the Viking Nation for 5 years to lose now!

Flame got up and yanked the flustered but unharmed king up.

"Your pleas fall on deaf ears today King Flame," The King replied stonily, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that he was scared of Flame either.

"As I figured they would, but consider this, when the Vikings are done with us, what stops them from pushing on East?" Flame shot back.

Flame began to walk to his guard.

"King Flame!" The King shouted, Flame turned, "do not think I will forget this day, but also remember, that I am making a decision very soon. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but also understand, if you try to stab me in the back, I'll do what I have to do to survive," Flame answered.

Flame then left the throne room and soon the Kingdom of Scotland.

"Well that could have gone over better," A feminine voice sounded behind him.

Flame chuckled.

"It most certainly could have, but I think the message got put out there, what do you think?" Flame answered.

"Eh, could have been better."

"Thank you Milady for the constructive criticism," Flame replied dryly.

"Just saying," she shot back.

"Eh, get over it, it's done and there no going back. Besides, Scotland will beg for my help if the Steel Pack has anything to say about it," Flame said mildly.

"Maybe," she said as they kept on flying.

They continued to fly till they hit a wall of mist, but that did not stop them, they continued on straight. The real dangers were below. Hundreds of pillars, and lots of Smothering Smoke Breaths hide an island that was the beating heart of the dragon revolution.

Flame and his guard landed the dragons behind him that attacked the Scottish Castle dispersed, either to find food or rest.

Flame was greeted with by his people there. Hundreds of them, perhaps thousands now, more continued to pour into his kingdom very day.

Yes, the Kingdom of Ashes was rising, and rising fast. All because on young 15 year old boy befriended a single dragon. Now look at that boy. 28 and ruling a kingdom he created.

Flame smiled. He was truly happy. He might strike fear into his enemies, but to his people, they loved him.

Kind, honest, sensible, and wise beyond his years, Flame was the king other kings wished they were. He had no destiny as a Viking, so he made his own as a King.

Yes, the world was going good for Flame, if only the Viking Kingdom to the North saw it the way his people did. Oh well, he would show them, one at a time if need be, but all of them would see his light, glowing in the dark of their lives.

He rose from the Ashes of a Viking once too, so could they.

-Chapter 1 done-

That's chapter one folks. This is my big project that I have been working on….well…besides homework that is…. (Curse high school) I hope you enjoyed. Have a nice day (or night) and may I see you all again someday soon on a new chapter.

Review please, how can I make this fan fiction better? (No Toothcup, sorry, too weird for me)


End file.
